Dragon's Call
by Carlalalita
Summary: Somethings happened to Sid, he can't talk about it or understand it - but he's driven to finish what was started in the China Town Museum. When it ends what will his future be? Sid/OC
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Dragon's Call Chapter 1: Mystery Girl**

"I have decided that you three need to spend time together doing activities other than training or work," Nana had announced.

Before we could register complaints, Nana finished her declaration, "You will go to the China Town Museum learning about our culture will be invaluable in your battles and help you grow closer."

That's how I ended up here three hours ago, what a way to spend my Saturday. It was sort of boring, the only interesting thing being I had accidentally bumped into the Kiosk worker and knocked a stack of pamphlet over. It was a small thing, I would not have even thought about it again if I hadn't run into her again in the hall but that was much more eventful.

Toby, Sue and I had split up going our own ways to check out the things we liked. Me, I headed for the 'Weapons Through The Ages' display. I had strolled around for what felt like just a few minutes but my rumbling stomach told me was more like an hour or even two. I turned into the hall to look for Sue and Toby, it was time we headed back to Wu's Garden and had lunch.

Stepping around the corner, I plowed right into a walking mass of boxes, sending the boxes and their porter backwards. Thinking quickly and using my skills, I quickly helped the young lady regain her balance and then bent to help her pick up the boxes. As I handed the boxes back to her, the lid slid open and a small statuette began to fall. Again my quick reflexes allowed me to catch it before it crashed to the floor. As I handed the figurine to her, I felt fire race up my arm, through my chest to my head and rest behind my eyes – all in the time it took to blink.

I don't know what happened next everything was suddenly black, then light started to filter back into my senses. The funny thing is my body was acting on its own, I had the girl pressed firmly to the wall, one hand in her hair, one hand firmly on her hip and my tongue completely in her mouth as we kissed passionately.

Even as my sense became clearer, I could not stop or let her go. For her part, she clung to me as if I were the embodiment of air, pressing her chest to mine, and her arms around my neck as she moaned deeply into our kiss, begging for more.

Everywhere our bodies touched was on fire, even through our clothes, my dick hardened quickly and I pressed it to her with a desperate need. Having my tongue in her was not enough, I needed to plant my dick in side her to quell the burning.

I ate at her mouth, consuming her, learning her taste, the unique flavor of living fire. She returned my kiss with equal fervor and ground her hips to mine. Looking into her eyes, I saw her need equal to my own and her willingness. I slid my hand from her hair to the button of her jeans, not caring that we were in a public place, unfastening her clothing so I could gain entrance.

As I lowered her zipper, the spell was broken by a voice overhead, announcing the opening of the Tsing Mao exhibit. Instantly we both remembered where we were, our lust filled vision clearing and our heated breath easing.

Hesitant to release her totally, I took in her beauty, I had to remember every detail about her, in my soul I knew this would be continued. Her hair was raven black, silky and long, falling to the middle of her back in thick waves. She had the kind of hair a guy could spend his days and nights with his face buried in the luxurious strands. Her skin was the color of caramel, a rich sweet brown, soft and scented of jasmine. I ached to lick every inch of her candy colored body, taking in her full round breasts and the softness of her hips pressed to my body.

The realization of what we, two people that had never met, had been about to do was reflected in her eyes and her blush. She cast her eyes down and away as her skin heated to a flaming red that traveled down to the tops of her breasts visible in her tank top. Slowly pulling her arms from around my neck, she looked up at me through a veil of thick black lashes and I felt my heart stop.

"Um, you should probably let go of my zipper."

Frozen in time I hadn't moved from my last effort to claim her. Forcing my brain and body to act, I stepped back and mumbled, "Oh...yeah, sorry about that."

I took in the entirety of the beauty before me, as she fumbled to right her clothes. She was about my age, just a few inches shorter. Being so close to her, I hadn't realized how curvy she was but my breath caught in my chest again as saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

Stupidly, I gave voice to my thoughts, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She looked at me again with a small smile then bit her lip as she scanned me from head to foot, her gaze lingering on the bulge of my ready dick. Almost as if my dick had eyes and could feel her stare, it throbbed unmercifully.

"I don't know what to say...I don't know what happened," she finally managed after her eyes returned to mine. We were both starting to feel embarrassed and confused. "I don't even know you..."

I ran my hand through my hair, I had the same questions and fears as she did. What could I say? Nothing really.

"Um yeah, that was strange for me too. I'm Sid." I told her as an explanation and introduction.

"Oh hi, I'm Akasha," she replied turning to gather the strewn packages.

Again I knelt to help her. "I guess you work here?" I asked trying to make small talk as we gathered up the boxes.

At first we could not find the statuette, but after crawling around scanning the floor, Akasha spied it behind a pedestal. My focus was lost as my mind was filled with pictures of her in that position on her knees with her perfect ass bare. I could see myself coming up behind her spreading her legs and riding her like an animal in heat.

A tap to my shoulder roused me from the lustful picture, allowing me to once again focus on the real girl before me.

"I can't reach it, can you?" she asked.

I crawled over to the mammoth pedestal, reaching behind it until just the tips of my fingers were able to grasp the the figure. Pulling it out I looked at the small detailed statue hewn out of sandrine marble and colorfully painted of two dragons intertwined, one black and one red. The two heads were separate and proud, leading to long necks and bodies that came together as a blend, without beginning or end – they were one but still two.

I handed it back to her, as her fingers brushed the painted scales, a heat burst from the statue again moving through me as before, but not so blinding this time. There was no moment of darkness, instead incredible clarity as this time the burst settled in my chest.

But there was still a burning, and I could see its effect on Akasha, as small drops of sweat formed at her neck and rolled between her breasts. Lifting my gaze, my eyes met hers and we both knew this was not over...it could never be over...not until...

"Sid!"

I heard my name being called by Sue. I looked around a little dazed and remembered my sister and Toby were probably ready to go.

"I'm over here," I called back and as they rounded the corner to find us still sitting on the floor. As Toby and Sue came nearer, we stood up, I held the boxes as Akasha busied herself re-wrapping the figurine.

"Um, thank you," Akasha said to me as a farewell, turning to resume her duties. Giving me a parting view of her curvacious body as she retreated, I wanted nothing more than to pull her back into my arms.

"Sure no problem," I replied. This was all so strange I wasn't sure what to think, but it was better to not rouse my sister or Toby's curiosity, let them just think I helped her. But this was not a farewell...not by a long shot.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Dragon's Call, Chapter 2: Here We Go Again**

"Sid, you've got to come see the new dragon exhibit!"

"Yeah its cool, sort of like new years exploded indoors," added Toby.

I turned to join Sue and Toby, but my heart wasn't in seeing the exhibits. I wanted to follow Akasha, I could almost taste the soft scent of her skin, distinct enough I was sure I could follow her with it.

"Maybe next week, let's get out of here and get something to eat," I changed the subject, hoping fresh air would clear my clouded senses and cool my burning flesh.

* * *

Somehow I made it through the week, it was strange...I found myself constantly looking for a face I knew I wouldn't see. On Saturday we made our trip back to the museum, stopping first at the kiosk, for a program of the latest exhibits.

Then we were greeted by the museum's new owner, Tony Ma. Tony had worked for his father at the museum for a long time. His father, Jimmy Ma had just turned over the business to his son two months prior. Tony was the fourth generation Ma to run the museum, everyone in China Town knew the Ma family. Nana and Tony's mom were old friends.

"Hey how are my favorite delivery kids?", Tony greeted us.

As we moved around the center fixture a pile of pamphlets and maps bounced off me then collided with Toby. The person carrying the papers sank beneath the ensuing chaos, a veritable confetti cascade flying in every direction.

We move quickly using our Kung Fu skills, jumping into action, catching the papers as they fell and gathering up the materials to finally place them in three neat stacks on the kiosk counter. Mr. Ma and the girl that had been carrying the papers stared in awe as we moved with the grace of prima ballerinas.

As we were finishing, Mr. Ma came from behind the desk to help the girl up... it was her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, but receiving a vigorous nod yes turned back to us, "Thank you very much, that was quite impressive."

Then remembering himself and the teen beside him, Mr Ma quickly added, "Oh, have you met my daughter Akasha? She will be starting at your school Monday. Maybe you three can help her out as she gets familiar?"

Hearing Mr. Ma introduce his daughter, we looked first at each other than at Mr. Ma with shocked expressions. First, being introduced to his daughter was a shock. Mr. Ma had been a confirmed bachelor, he was perhaps China Town's most eligible bachelor and stated frequently his plans to stay that way. The second shock was that his 'daughter' was not Chinese or even Asian – she was African-American.

Akasha, lifted a small wave and pushed out a timid, "Hi." Just like last week, she was wearing a tank top this time white, but instead of jeans she wore a short denim skirt that stopped in the middle of her legs...her very long shapely legs. The color of her skirt played nicely against the coffee color of her skin. I'd noticed how shapely she was last time, but add the legs to the rest of the package and I was amazed at how one girl could be so perfect.

Dumbfounded I waved back. Toby said nothing, only Sue managed to return her greeting.

"Oh hi, we saw you last week," Sue said smoothly.

But just then Toby's mouth kicked in without his brain, "You can't be Mr. Ma's daughter, you're black." The words seemed to fall out of his mouth by themselves, echoing both my and Sue's unspoken thoughts.

Akasha blushed and Mr. Ma struggled to stay composed as he replied calmly, "Ahem, yes she is my daughter and she is only half-black, she is also half-Chinese."

Wanna bet he hadn't planned on having this conversation with three teen-agers?

But looking into her eyes I could now see they were indeed Mr Ma's with an attractive slant in the corners that I had somehow overlooked. Add to it her luxurious hair and it was easier to see the subtle hints of her Asian ancestry.

But never to let a moment escape him, Toby barreled on, "Geez and she's our age, how'd you keep her hidden so long?"

Sue and I looked at Toby in horror too late to stop the onslaught of stupidity.

"O-kay," Akasha exasperated, "Why don't we just give you the quick version so this torture can end...Obviously, I'm not 'new' my parents broke up before I was born, but in the last two years started dating again. They just got married last month, so now I live with both my parents and a lot of people get to whisper about me behind my back."

Then she scooped up the flyers and headed into the museum, not waiting for anymore probing questions. Mr. Ma looking slightly embarrassed nodded and finished, "She's really happy we're all a family now, but its been hard...my family and her mother's are not really helping. She could use some friends."

Feeling self-conscious we moved into the museum, again going our separate ways to explore the exhibits. I wandered about not seeing the exhibits, but looking for Akasha.

When did it get so hot in here? Don't they keep museum's cool to protect exhibits and priceless artifacts? But for some reason, I felt like I was in the Sahara desert, desperate for water. I turned and headed to the vending machine area, a soda would be great. Nothing seemed normal or right as I walked through the halls. I went from feeling hot to achy in all my joints, my head started to pound.

What the heck is going on with me? Did I get some bad sweet and sour pork?

I made it to the vending area just in time to see Akasha's silky black hair fall over her shoulders as she took a long drink from a bottle of water. Again I was hyper-aware of the beauty of her, her silhouette, soft and curvy, even the subtle scent of jasmine that hung in the air – I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. My feet directed me towards her on there own, my dire need for a soda replaced with a different thirst.

For some reason, it was even hotter in here than in the halls. As I walked closer to her, I noticed a small drop of perspiration slide down her neck, as she backed up towards the machine and away from me, the bottle of water clutched in two hands at her stomach. She was flushed with heat also, the bridge of her nose reddened with it. As I entered the room, Akasha looked up at me with wide dark almond shaped eyes.

"Sid," she said nervously.

"Umm, hi...," was all I could manage. I could remember the feel of her lips, the taste of her breath and I longed to hold her again – but I didn't know why this need was so strong.

We stood in front of the drink machine. Both staring and saying nothing. I was afraid to move, afraid I'd have to grab her and kiss her again. Hadn't I already been crazy hormonal boy once? But it wasn't easy, she smelled so good.

Out of reflex, I breathed deeply to gather her scent. This close her jasmine scent held a touch of spice that I was unfamiliar with but my mind said it was all Akasha. Something about the scent said excitement.

Wait...did I just smell her in the air?!

Through all of this Akasha just watched me. Her deep brown eyes never left mine even when I sniffed the air like a cave man. She had her back pressed against the vending machine and watched me, her only movement, the rise and fall of her breast with each breath.

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

I thought about it for a second, there was no way around it, no way to fight it, "Yeah, I am."

Before I could move, Akasha leaned forward and pressed her mouth to mine. I instantly kissed her back, weaving one hand around her waist and one hand through her hair pulling her to me and capturing her hands between us.

Just as before Akasha melted against me. I knew her...her feel, her taste, she was a part of me. Like she was made just for me. Our kisses were deep and slow, a way for our lips to enjoy finding their lost mates. Every breath she took was me and every breath I took was hers.

The taste of her was like nothing else I'd ever known. She moaned and just like that, I was lost. Lost in her kiss, lost in my need and lost in the realization that I'd never be able to let her go.

What started slow, a look, a kiss, an embrace...was gaining speed. Every fiber of my body was awakened by her nearness, the feel of her. Akasha's passionate return of my kiss, the feel of her breasts pressed to my chest as her arms snaked around my waist. I could feel her heat as she pressed her hips forward into mine. The heat in my body was withdrawing to one place, filling me with a burning need in my groin.

"Aw, come on Sue! Just loan me another dollar fifty. Then I can get a soda, a cream pie and taco chips."

Thank goodness Toby's mouth always precedes him. The sound of his voice broke the spell and I stepped back from Akasha and the kiss, just before Toby and Sue entered the room.

"Hey Sid, what are you doing?" Sue asked staring questioningly from Akasha to me. This was the second time, they'd found me and Akasha alone staring at each other. If only she knew! At least this time it wasn't like I had Akasha pressed against the vending machine.

"It's really hot...," I admitted, feeling the flush of my skin, "I came to get a soda."

"Dude, you've got to be kidding! If the A/C was any higher, I'd need a parka and snow dogs," chimed Toby.

Still clutching her bottle of water, Akasha spoke up, "Wow, ummm, really...cause I thought it was pretty hot too." As proof of her point, a slight sheen could be seen on her neck and along the top edge of her tank top. Funny thing on her sweat looked really good. It also made her scent heavier in the air.

An urge to sample the air deeply hit me, what was going on with me? No way would Sue miss it if I started smelling the air like a dog. Desperate for something to do, I stepped around Akasha and inserted my money into the machine selecting water like her. I tipped the bottle back and allowed the cooling flow to calm the heat in me.

Thank goodness for Sue, if she had been wondering about us, she dismissed it. Turning her attention to Akasha, she asked, "So starting at Lam Senior High School, huh? Bet you're not looking forward to starting this late in the semester?"

"Not really," replied Akasha, "I don't know what to expect. Are...are the kids pretty friendly?"

As smooth as silk, Sue stepped beside Akasha and launched into the girliest of girly conversations. For the second time today, I stood speechless in her presence, nursing my water as Toby munched on his pile of snacks and Sue chatted with Akasha like they were old friends. By the time we left the vending area, Sue and Akasha had traded cell phone numbers, arranged where and when to meet tomorrow before school and what to wear. In between things like nails, cheerleading, and shampoo had been mentioned but I don't remember exactly what they said – I do remember that Akasha's cell phone number is 302-255-9854, it's burned into my memory as vital information.

I don't exactly remember leaving the eating area, but I clearly remember watching the way Akasha moved down the hall away from me, those legs, the soft swish of her hips and the bounce of her hair. I think I've got it bad...but what is it?

"Earth to Sid!" Toby's face flashed in front of me, along with his snapping fingers, as he tried to get my attention. "Toby calling Sid! Do you read me planet lovestruck?!"

"Wha...What are you talking about? I just met her." I started, all but denying what he said. To his left Sue stood with a big grin.

"Dude! You know what I'm talking about! You were standing here staring at her when we got here and then you just stood here and stared at her like some lovesick puppy for another fifteen minutes while she and Sue talked. Is that your great plan? Stare her into submission?"

"You must really be off your game," teased Sue, "I mean with Stacee, you were super smooth and collected...you got her to date you with no problems. You do remember Stacee don't you?"

Sue brought me back to earth with a crash, Stacee...Stacee Xuan, my girlfriend. How'd I forget about her? But here's the real question: did it even matter? Because I knew my heart was gone – Akasha had stolen it. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Cheers!**

**Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams & Reality

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Dragon's Call Chapter 3: Dreams & Reality**

Two for two, I'd seen her twice and couldn't control myself. Twice I'd held her in my arms, kissed her and felt a desperate need to make her mine and twice I'd watched her skitter away from me. I don't understand it, why I feel this way or what's happening.

As we left the museum I could feel me heart pounding in my chest. By the time we made it back home to Wu's Garden, I was feverish and my achy in my arms and legs. We stowed our bikes and headed into the restaurant. Barney and Mr. Wu weren't there but we could hear Mr. Wu yelling at Barney in the storeroom.

I stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, my throat was dry and parched. I felt like I was going to burn up, as I held the glass. As I filled the glass, my hand was covered in a shiny layer of sweat and shaking.

Just then Nana walked in and took one look at me and stated, "Sid, you look horrible!"

Sluggish from the heat and pain, I replied weakly as I swallowed and wiped at my brow, "Must be something I ate."

She pressed her hand to my forehead, then shook her head. "You have a fever. Go straight to bed and I'll bring you some wonton and leek soup," Nana ordered.

Too out of it to argue, I headed up the stairs, only too happy to collapse onto my bed with the promise of the afternoon off from making deliveries. The heat and the pain washed over me quickly once I was lying down, I don't think I fell asleep so much as I passed out.

_Hot...hot...burning up...the smell of sulfur – feelings and smells so real flashed before my eyes and across my skin. Flames and steam are all I can see. I'm surrounded by an ocean of liquid fire, swirling colors of crimson and gold, but I'm not on fire, I keep watching the horizon, scanning for something...something I know is coming, something I know is near. I feel my skin prickle with anticipation, my muscles tense with anticipation...I can't wait any longer, I begin to run towards the unseen...towards my horizon, taking my fire with me. _

_Slowly a new scent blends effortlessly with the burning smell of magma, it's a softer scent, pleasant, floral... jasmine. Now I have a direction – as I allow the scent to lead me. Running, never tiring, never ceasing...like the never ending burn on my skin and in my chest. But now it feels good...powerful, the fire pushes me strengthens me...I can move faster...seeking...hunting._

_In the distance I see a dark figure, like me flames surround and engulf it. Like me it's not consumed, but a part of the fire. Almost as soon as I see the figure in the flames, I can feel the heat and it's colors dance before my eyes, waves of ebony and silver iridescence. _

_I don't stop, I can't..._

_As I approach, the figure turns to me and I see dark almond shaped eyes. Eyes that seem to know me...have been waiting for me. Long sable locks fall around a face I've never seen but have always known. She takes my breath away._

_Finally I stop. I hold out my hand, it's my hand but not – claw-like fingers, skin tinged red by magma and flame, deeply cut with muscles forged by the heat, both familiar and strange at the same time. Without hesitation, she places her hand in mine...its the same but different, strength wrapped in mesmerizing beauty and smooth deep silver skin._

_As we touch, our fire mixes, a new heat pours over us both. I pull her to me, into my arms, and take her lips...she is mine and I will claim her. With each touch the fires grow, nothing should be able to survive but to us it is only a part of our passion as we sink to the ground lost in each other._

_With dark eyes she urges me for more, for completion...I know what she wants...what we need. I can feel her heart beating beneath me as I spread her legs and enter her. Kissing slowly down along her jaw and down her neck, I move to the soft curve of her left shoulder, covering it in soft kisses as I worked myself into her body, coming closer to orgasm. I open my mouth and bit the soft fleshy area at the end of her collar bone, breaking the skin. As I claim her body and soul, I feel the fire in side me explode filling her with my gift. As we climax together, small drops of blood fall on my lips and tongue. She is mine – marked and claimed._

That dream was HOT. I woke drenched in sweat from head to toe, my clothes sticking to me. At least some of it was sweat...the way my dick and balls throbbed, told me that it wasn't just a hot dream, it was a wet one. One look at myself and the wet circle in my shorts confirmed it.

Great...have to wash my sheets and clothes before anyone else sees it. Toby and Sue will never let me live it down if they find out.

Somehow, I'd forgotten just how rotten I had felt earlier. But seeing the bowl of soup beside my bed that Nana had delivered earlier reminded me that I had been sick. I sat up and took inventory of myself. I was still pretty warm, but no longer burning up and the pains in my joints were now just dull pains, easy to ignore. Heck after that dream, anything less than a three alarm fire was good.

I checked the clock, it was almost one in the morning. If I started now I could have my sheets and clothes clean before anyone woke up. I got out of bed, pulling off my sweat-soaked shirt. The feeling of cool air on my heated skin was soothing, I took a moment to stretch then began to peal off my jeans and jockeys. I put on a clean pair of jockeys, t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants – appropriate I think considering the way I've been sweating.

Gathering my clothes and sheets up, I went quietly to the basement and loaded them into the washer. I went back to my room, grabbed the bowl of soup and took it back to the kitchen, where I reheated it and ate while my things washed. After eating I washed the bowl and put my things in the dryer. The food helped a lot. I was still a little stiff, but it was nothing a quick workout couldn't fix. So went out back to our training area and began practicing katas under the moonlight.

As I cycled through the slow precise movements, I let my thoughts wander again to Akasha.

Akasha. It had to be her...but how was she doing this to me? And what was with that dream? I mean there's no denying, I was strongly attracted to her...I keep trying to get in her pants. What's so different about her? I've dated my share of girls and none has ever made me lose control or have a dream like that. I mean yeah, the dream was hot, but it was also strange.

After cooling down, I got my things out of the dryer and went back too my room. I was starting to feel too warm again, so I opened my window as I made my bed back up. It was just after three in the morning when I crawled back to bed. As I feel asleep, I could swear I smelled the faint scent of jasmine.

_Soft dark almond shaped eyes stared into me._

"Sid...Sid." Nana's gentle voice called my name as she gently shook me awake.

"Uh, hi Nana," I replied sleepily. If felt like I'd just fallen asleep.

"I see you ate your soup. How are you feeling now?," Nana asked as she once again felt my forehead.

"Better," I managed to mumble, still only partially awake.

"That's good to hear but you still have a fever. Stay in bed today, hopefully you'll be good enough tomorrow to go to school."

"Hey Nana, can I talk to you...about a girl?"

"Of course Sid," was Nana's motherly reply.

I sat up in my bed, lost at how or where to start. Nana sat patiently on the edge of the bed as I stammered, "I...I...I met a girl."

Nana patted my hand and smiled, "I see...so this is not about Stacee."

"Um, no. This is a new girl. From the first time I saw her there was something different about her. It so strange...I'm drawn to her...I mean she's pretty, beautiful in fact. But that's not what first caught me, before I could even see her or talk to her I this burning it in my chest and it was like 'POW' love at first sight. It's making me crazy, she's all I think about – I know that Stacee and I are done, I just need to tell her."

"Well, Sid if you have feelings for this new young lady, you definitely need to talk to Stacee soon. You owe it to her to respect her feelings for as long as you are her boyfriend."

I nodded.

"Now back to this new girl, tell me more about her...does she feel the same about you?"

I told Nana what I could about Akasha, that she is Mr. Ma's daughter, what she looks like, how she makes me feel and how it feels like I've known her all my life. I told Nana pretty much everything, leaving out the X-rated dream and the makeout sessions in the museum.

"Maybe, when you know her better, you can invite me to join you at the museum to meet her one day," Nana remarked, standing to leave after our talk. She tried to make her request sound as off-handed as possible. I grinned as she patted my head before leaving my room and closing the door.

As the door closed, I picked up my cell and dialed Stacee – this was not going to be easy.

After I hung up from Stacee, I spent most of Sunday afternoon following Nana's orders: mostly alternating between napping, watching court TV and staring at my phone trying to get the nerve up to call Akasha. Funny how I've checked her tonsils but I'm afraid to call her on the phone. Tobey and Sue's visited me in between deliveries and we played cards until they had to go out again.

Mr. Wu had just bellowed up the stairs for Tobey and Sue, leaving me alone again in my room. I pulled out my guitar and began to strum aimlessly when the familiar scent of jasmine wafted upstairs.

Mr. Wu uses jasmine in several recipes, but this was not his usual jasmine...this was distinct and very familiar – the very essence of Akasha. What was her scent doing here?

I jumped up and ran down the stairs, to peak around the corner into the restaurant. I was not disappointed, it really was Akasha! As beautiful as ever, her hair was pulled off of her face in a messy knot, flowing free in the back down her shoulders. She was again wearing a tank top, a jade green one that molded to the curves of her breasts and showed off the coffee color of her skin perfectly. With the tank top she wore a short cream colored skirt that floated against her thighs, not too tight but very kind to the shape of her bottom.

She was here at Wu's Garden, is the universe trying to tell me something? I think I'd better listen.

I ran back up the stairs, to the bathroom. I took one look at myself and realized I need a lot of work, I was a mess. But after the world's fastest shower, brushing my teeth, combing my hair and changing into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt, I felt ready.

Akasha had already gotten her food and left, but I could still smell her jasmine scent over the smell of egg rolls and hot and sour soup. I ran back down the stairs, headed out the back and like in my dream, I knew I could find her now – I had her scent.

I started down the block following her even though I could not see her, she had a pretty good start on me. But ten blocks and three turns later, I saw her turning up the stairs of a modest brownstone home. I raced to the building, bounding up the steps just as she was closing the door. I stopped the door with my hand automatically, not even thinking about it being someone else's home.

"Hey," was the only greeting I could get out.

Akasha jumped a little but recognition flashed in her eyes quickly and she opened the door back up, staring at me with those beautiful almond shaped eyes.

"Hi," she replied, biting her lip. "Sue told me you were sick. Are you feeling better now?"

"Um, yeah." I could feel my skin start to heat being so close to her, yet not touching her.

"Okay, that's good," she replied and once again I noticed the tell-tale bead of sweat form on her temple.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Akasha shook her head no.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

"We both can think of a couple of really good reasons..."

"Like?"

"You have a girlfriend, the captain of the cheer team."

"Wrong, I don't have a girlfriend. I did, but I had to break up with her."

Akasha cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"Lot's of reasons: I don't love her; I don't want to hurt her; and most importantly I'm drawn to you."

Her face flushed crimson at my admission, but she still did not let me in.

"So what's your next reason?"

"Every time we're alone, we lose control and I end up with your tongue in my mouth and you hands on various parts of my body. And since my parents aren't home, letting you in could only get us into trouble."

The memories of our kisses made me smile, but she was right – things could happen if I went in her house right now and her parents weren't home. But knowing she was right changed nothing.

Akasha looked at my smile and added weakly, "And just so you know, I'm not that kind of girl. So you really need to leave."

"No." I don't know where that came from, but I know I meant it with every fiber of my being. She looked at me mildly shocked and dumbfounded. I stepped into the entryway, my left hand sliding around her, pulling her to me as I lowered my mouth to hers.

Akasha didn't say no or step back, she couldn't. As our lips came into contact she stepped forward into my embrace meeting my kiss with fervor.

That first kiss was deep and warming. We broke staring into each other's eyes.

"Close the door," she whispered.

Stepping to the side and pulling her with me, I pushed the door closed. Akasha wrapped her hands around my neck and through my hair as she pressed into me, her lips seeking mine. With a swift move, I completed the kiss and pressed her against the wall, holding her captive against me as we kissed and nipped at each other with no restraint or control.

The fire was back in my chest, I felt it hot and bubbling dying to be set free. Everywhere I touched her was deliciously hot and small moans escaped into my mouth as I ran my hands down her hips, feeling the material move eagerly out of my way as I then brought my hands back up to grasp her butt. At the same time, Akasha's fingers began to move slowly down the front of my shirt, finding its edge and sliding nimbly under it to tease my skin by dragging her fingers down my stomach.

**

* * *

**

Well, well, well...where's this heading now?

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shared Dream

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Shared Dream

My brain's shut off, all I can do is feel: Akasha and it feels wonderful. Our making out has taken on a life of its own. Her soft moans fill our kisses and I feel her hand trail down my back and rest on on my behind. She gropes me boldly as she returns my passionate kisses. The burning is everywhere, my chest my skin and any part of me that touches her. When she lifts her right leg and wraps it around my waist, I know I'm a goner.

She tastes hot and spicy...smells so good, how can I stop? Why would I want to?

_It's coming up, it's coming up_

_It's dare_

My phone plays the into to "Dare" and I know it's Tobey calling...his timing perfect.

How do they keep interrupting us? But like every time before, the sound of the music clears my thoughts and I can release her enough to catch my breath.

_You've got to press it on you_

_You just think it_

The phone continues to demand my attention and I step back, watching Akasha pant softly trying to catch her breath and regain her composure.

"Yeah, Tobey -what?" I snap a little to harshly into the phone.

"Oh man, Sid you're okay? You had us all worried. Nana thought you had wandered off delirious from that fever or something."

"Um, no tell Nana I'm fine. There's something I remembered I had to do. I'll be back later. I got to go." I hung up the phone before Tobey could ask any questions and turned the ringer off.

While I was on the phone, Akasha had managed to slide away from me and was now in the living room, standing on the far side of a very expensive gold leather couch. I started moving towards her intent on finishing what we keep starting.

Akasha watched my every move and countered like a wary cat, keeping the couch between us. "Um, just stay there...okay," she stammered.

That confused me. I know she wanted this as much as me, needed as much as I did...I could feel in her, I could feel her heat.

"Why?," I asked as I took one more step towards her.

"I can't ...can't think when you get near me...I need to think clearly."

Good to know I wasn't the only one feeling lost and confused. But unlike her, I was ready to go for it, confusion or not.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because of my dreams, and...and the way I feel when you're near. This just isn't normal. I'm not acting normal – before I met you last week I'd even never kissed a boy, but suddenly I'm all over you and it just keeps happening." Her voice quivered as she answered me, she looked very much like a frightened cat, desperate to run at the slightest fright.

Her dreams? She had my full attention. She was having dreams too? I want to touch her so bad, but I also need to know what's going on. Has she been going through the same things as me?

"Dreams? What dreams? Tell me about them. When did they start?," I coaxed.

"Um there are two or maybe just two parts of the same dream. I know it's me but it's not me, you know? I can feel that it's me, but I'm all shiny like a silver-black piece of marble and I'm surrounded by silver and black flames. In the first dream, I'm alone but I'm waiting for something – I just don't know what, but I could feel the heat and smell the smoke. Even after I woke up I could still feel everything."

"What happened then?" I took another step towards her and those dark almond shaped eyes grew wide. I lifted my hands to show her I meant no harm, "It's okay, I'll stay here. You sit there and tell me what happened next."

Akasha eased into a large overstuffed leather chair, she closed her eyes in concentration, lowering her head and continued to recount the dream.

"The first couple of nights it stopped there...me just waiting. But then Friday, there was more to the dream, I could feel something coming. On Saturday night I found out what I was waiting for...it was you. At least I think it was you, you were like me covered in flames, red flames...even your skin was red. I saw you coming towards me moving fast bringing a flood of red flames with you."

In shock, I added, "And I came to you holding out a clawed hand. When you take it our two flames mix together around us."

Akasha's head snapped back up at my words, "Oh my god...you have the same dream? "How does it end for you?"

"I pulled you into my arms, into a kiss then I lay you down on the ground and we...um...do it." I finish embarrassed saying the words out loud. "Then I bite you, you bite me and somehow I know that we're marking each other. The last thing I remember is that I think: You're mine – marked and claimed body and soul."

"We do more than do it," Akasha says staring at me intently. " Everything changes, after that I'm changed."

"You mean the bite – I know its super weird. In my dream, it's like I'm driven to claim and mark you." I admit, "I don't understand it either but it doesn't change a thing, even if we don't go any further now, I've known since our first kiss, we're meant to be together. I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes – you're as drawn to me as I am to you. It's like we're destined-"

"You don't get it? The bite's not what's freaking me out. I feel it happen! It's so real, I can feel it happen...we don't just 'do it'...I'm pretty sure you get me pregnant in the dream!" At first her voice is shrill and full of fear, but it lowers to a mumble as she confesses, "It's just so real, I can feel it happen."

"Whoa," I breath out. I was not expecting that, I thought the two of us biting each other to leave marks was the strangest part, but pregnant?

"I don't know why this dream is so powerful or what's going on between us, but I can't just let that happen...I can't take that kind of risk," Akasha says, her eyes plead with me to understand.

"Pregnant...are...are you sure? Cause I never got that in my dream."

"Maybe I'm wrong or maybe you don't feel it because you a boy and can't get pregnant. But even if I'm wrong, but it's just too creepy that we share the same dream. I mean, doesn't that seem the least bit strange to you – you don't know me. Why can't we keep our hands off each other? Plus since the first time you touched me, I've had this strange fever that keeps coming and going – feeling like I'm going to burn up."

"Me too," I add weakly.

"It's just not normal. Add all that with the fire in the dream and I just don't know what to think. But I'm freaking out because it seems we're about to act out the dream. And what then? And why?"

What do I say? I don't have any answers, I'm just as lost as Akasha, but I'm beginning to see that this was way bigger than just me or her. I tried to focus...we need help. Nana, I need to call Nana...she'll know what to do.

But as I pulled my phone from my pocket, my resolve and focus were destroyed by a new scent. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep checking the air...I know her now and yep, its her...more of her...she's....she's aroused. It was like her original scent but sweeter and stronger filling the air and my mind.

My eyes snap open focusing instantly on Akasha. She's sitting stiffly on a chair across from me, close to another doorway.

"What?" she asks me tensely as I stared at her, my hunger renewed.

"I can smell you."

"Yeah, I know. It's strange but I can smell you too." I watched her breast rise and fall with each breath.

A growl rolled in my chest and I felt my pulse speeding up, "No I _smell_ you...you're aroused."

Akasha's eyes grew wide at my words. She squirmed in her chair, crossing her legs tightly, but it didn't help - if anything it only made it worse.

There was something in the look of her eyes...she knew what was happening to me. She could sense the rise of a of predator in me and she fidgeted under my gaze. I couldn't stop myself as I slowly licked my lips. An ache in my joints slowly started to build from my need to move, my need to launch myself at her and capture her, to stop her from escaping.

"Stop moving," I begged, barely able to think, "it only makes it worse." I knew she was going to run and soon. When she did, I would chase her and catch her - when I did, there'd be no stopping me from taking her.

As we stared into each other's eyes, the feeling of fire in my chest took over again. In that instance, I could have sworn her pupils turned blood red, like fire captured within the dark pool of her eyes. In a flash it was gone and so was she.

With nothing more than a flex she sprang from the chair vaulting effortlessly over the back of the chair and out the room. The sweet scent of jasmine and spice filled me and called me to the hunt, I surged forward, following closely on her heels - she would not escape me.

And like that the dance began.

* * *

**God I hope this works.....**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Am I Confused

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

**Hey just a quick shout out of thanks to my reviewers: blindkitten, NeverVisible, ThePink1 , and Sid's girlfriend. Your kind words of encouragement are worth more than gold. Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope I continue to deliver something you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boy Am I Confused**

I turned the corner into the kitchen as Akasha vaulted the center island like a gazelle, heading swiftly out the other side the room. Just as easily I soared over the marble centerpiece, closing the gap between us, a growl escaping my lips as I rushed after her.

With less than two steps between us, Akasha turned into a small bathroom and closed the door in my face. I slammed into the door as another angry growl rumbled its way out of my chest. Again and again I threw myself against the door as the sound of the shower running drifted out of the small room.

The fire inside me began to die down and I hit the door with less and less force. Finally I was able to stop, leaning my back against the door and sliding down to the floor, the haze in my head finally clear.

"Akasha, its okay, I'm calm now," I called out. The water shut off and I heard wet footsteps slosh across the floor, the door moved slightly as she slid down to the floor on her side.

Smart girl...she used the shower to dilute her scent in the air and calm me down. But the real question is: how long can we keep this up? We need help sooner than later. I retrieved my phone once more and quickly dialed Nana.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later, Nana arrived with Tobey and Sue in tow. We had not moved from our positions on the floor, separated by the closed door. Luckily the front door hadn't been locked when I closed it so they were able to walk right in.

"Sid, tell me what ha-" Nana started, but she didn't get to finish.

Don't ask me why, but as soon as Tobey turned the corner, I growled at him and snapped, "Get out!"

I guess he could tell I meant business because he jumped back a couple of feet and stared at me strangely. He asked innocently, "Dude, what did I do?"

I don't know if it was sound of his voice or just his mere presence that pushed me over the edge...but I launched myself past Nana and Sue, straight for his throat, repeating, "Get out now!"

I never saw Nana move, but I dropped to the floor mid-pounce. My anger still raged, but for the moment I was only able to glare at him as I caught my breath.

Extremely hot breath that is...I was smoking. For the moment that was enough to pull my attention off of Tobey. As I panted, my breath rose in billows of smoke. I shook my head, dazed only to realize that not only was my breath smoking but the skin on my hands was a deep red like I'd been burned.

"Sid," Nana said in her most soothing voice, "just stay still and let us help you." At her words both Sue and Tobey eased forward. My gaze like daggers shot at Tobey as another growl escaped me. Smartly, Tobey backed up again.

"Whoa...Uh, Nana...I don't think he wants my help," Tobey stammered.

Nana placed her hands on the sides of my face, forcing my gaze to her, then looked deep into my eyes. A look of shock passed briefly across her face, before she asked, "Sid, what happened to you?"

I could hear her feel her hands on my hot skin, but all that mattered was that Tobey was there in the room too...he had to go or else. My breathing was short and my body was gathering to attack again, as Nana quickly turned and ordered Tobey out, "Tobey, you cannot help here, leave now. Sue and I will handle this."

Tobey quickly backed towards the hall way and out of my sight. I heard the soft sound of the door closing and every muscle in my body relaxed now that he – his scent – was gone. My panting breath began to ease, but the fire in my chest remained. A fresh whiff of Akasha's scent filled the air, I lifted my head and scented the air again, but remained silent, she was still safe, locked in the bathroom. I was safe, it was only Nana and Sue. I let my head fall heavily back onto Nana's lap and closed my eyes as a new wave of heat ran through me with a fine tremor.

"Sid! Sid say something!" Sue knelt at my other side, a worried look on her face as she joined Nana in trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

Taking charge, Nana ordered Sue, "Go to the kitchen and find the spices we need onion or garlic powder. Something with a strong overpowering smell. And a glass of water."

From my place on the floor, I heard Sue's swift movements and the rustle of cabinets from the other room. All the while, Nana sat silently watching me.

Sue returned from her search, successfully finding garlic, I could smell it as she approached. The next thing I know my nose is full of the smell of garlic, making me cough and gag, my eyes flying open to see Nana holding the spice cap under my nose, waving it slowly like smelling salts.

As the foreign smell assaulted me, I found my thoughts clearing and the heat in my chest lessen. Feeling more collected, I slowly attempted to sit up. Nana handed me the water, thick and yellowed from the addition of the garlic powder.

"Gargle with this, then swallow," she ordered, "it will help confuse your sense of smell."

I did as I was told and handed the glass to Sue. My mind finally clear enough to speak, I asked, "What about Akasha?"

"Where is she?"

I pointed weakly towards the bathroom door, and said, "She's in there, she locked the door to keep me out."

Sue stared at me and repeated, "To keep you out? Sid what's going on?"

"First things first," Nana interrupted, "Sue take the garlic into the bathroom and do the same thing you saw me do for Sid."

Sue moved to follow our sensei's instructions as Nana, pulled me to my feet and back into the kitchen. There under the bright light of the center island, Nana checked my eyes and pulse. As she pointed me to sit in a chair at the counter, Sue and Akasha walked into the room. Actually Sue walked, Akasha crept cautiously into the room, eying me all the way. I couldn't smell her like before , but it was automatic, my eyes were glued to her form. Her soft brown skin was flushed and her hair hung around her still damp from her shower.

"I know Sid and Sue, but who are you?" Akasha directed her question to Nana.

"I'm their guardian and mentor, I adopted them years ago. You may call me Nana."

"Sue, stay there with her and Sid you stay here with me." Nana said, the strength of her order evident. "Now slowly, tell me what is going on."

"I...we don't really know. It all started..." Akasha began telling our tale of the last two weeks. I jumped in at parts and somehow we told Nana and Sue everything, even the embarrassing, personal parts.

At the end of our explanation, Sue mulled out loud, "Dragons..."

Yeah, dragons. In my thoughts and dreams, but why?

My thoughts were interrupted by Nana as she asked, "How do you both feel right now?"

"Umm, okay."

"Yeah me too, but still a little warm." I added.

Nana nodded, "That's probably to be expected since you are a male."

Huh? What does my being a guy have to do with anything? Now that I think about it, how did she know that garlic would calm us? I had to know.

"Nana, do you know what's going on with us?"

Across the room, I saw the desperate look in Akasha's almond eyes and my heart ached, she needed answers too. How can I feel this way for someone I still don't really know?

Nana must have seen that look too, because she walked over to Akasha and gently took her hand and patted it comfortingly. "Maybe. I'll keep my thoughts to myself until I can do some research."

Huh? Nana never took the 'maybe' route she always knows what's going on.

Nana's voice wavered slightly as she added, "I need to be sure...I know what I'm seeing, its just...just-," Nana stuttered, "I'll no more after I check some things out. We need to get you back home."

Nana looked at Akasha and said, "We need to leave now, will you be okay alone until your parents return?"

My stomach knotted, a new snarl built in my throat at her words to leave. Akasha tensed again, ready to run.

"Um, okay, even if Nana doesn't know what's going on, why do you keep making all these sounds like a rabid dog? Enough is enough, already!"

"Sue calm yourself, something very serious has happened to Sid, I don't think he has control of his actions."

Boy was she right.

"No." I said it calmly but I could feel every piece of my being in that one word.

"Sid, come along," Nana walked towards me her voice calm and leading, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not g-going. I...I...can't." Straining to hold back the fire suddenly back in my chest, I said through clenched teach. "I'm n-not leaving her."

"Sid trust me, she'll be okay." Nana told me, as her hand gently rubbed my back in soothing circles.

This time the snarl that split the air came from Akasha, not me. Her flat response echoed my own, "No."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up fully clothed, surprised to be in my own room in my own bunk bed. I sat up trying to get my bearings. Pain shot through my head, it protested any swift movement. I made a mental note to move slower for a while. As I threw my legs over the side of the bed and finally made it to a fully upright postion, a dull ache in the side of my neck made itself known. '_Ouch_', I thought, '_how'd I get such a stiff neck?_'

"Take it easy Sid," Nana's voice came from beside my bed. I turned my head to see her sitting in a chair placed against my door with a large book open on her lap and several scrolls thrown about around her feet. Tobey was no where to be seen. How long had Nana sat there? How long had I been here?

"Nana? What's going on? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is..."

"We brought you home last night after-"

"After you knocked me out," I finished for her. Nana may be tiny but she's wicked dangerous. That explains the pains in my head and neck. Looking around, I suddenly remembered why she had to knock me out – Akasha. Instantly agitated, I asked, "Where's Akasha?"

"Sid, calm yourself. She if safe at home. I had her grandmother, Hy Lee, stay with her last night just as I stayed with you."

I stared at Nana, unsure what to do. I was calm, but in the back of my mind I remembered an urgency to be with Akasha, to be near her. I could feel the tingling press in the back of my mind, but unlike yesterday it didn't overwhelm me – logic and common sense told me that that 'need' was unreal or unnatural and I was able to listen to the saner part of my mind.

She continued, "Sid, tell me how do you feel?" Nana placed one hand to my forehead while the other positioned itself lightly over my wrist to feel my pulse.

"Okay, I guess. I don't ache like I did yesterday, except for my neck from your nerve pinch. But I'm not hot all over like I was before."

"Hmm, that's both good and concerning...Get ready for school then come downstairs I need to talk to the three of you." She removed her hands from my head and wrist.

I thought about that for a second – I did feel a lot better than I had most of the week. Why? Not only that, the burning need to see Akasha, touch, hold and do other things to Akasha wasn't eating at my mind and body. I could remember what it all felt like but the memories were like watching a movie of someone else doing all things, feeling all those things. "Nana, what's going on?" I asked.

"Get ready for school then come down to the kitchen. I'll tell you all together," Nana replied. She moved her hand to touch a chain around my neck. A chain I had not been wearing yesterday. She lifted the pendant on the chain for me to see, it was a small jade Buddha. "Just remember that you have to keep this on no matter what."

With that Nana gathered up her scrolls and book and left me to shower and dress. I guess life has to go on like normal no matter how un-normal things become. A whole lot of things had happened, weird things, and that's saying a lot considering my life as a guardian but here I was getting ready for school just like any other day.

Again my mind turned to thoughts of Akasha, controllable but persistent thoughts. I still knew I needed to see her even if I wasn't consumed by uncontrollable urges, somehow I knew it was just a fact...a part of me like knowing my hair is black and Sue is my baby sister. Somethings don't have to be explained or understood – somethings are just facts, a part of your very being. Even though I was calm, almost feeling soothed, I knew where I was supposed to be, just somehow that need didn't overpower me. I still wanted to see her and I knew she wanted, and needed to see me too.

I finished showering and dressing, needing only to comb my hair. A quick glance at myself in the mirror and glanced at the Buddha hanging from my neck. I'm not an overly religious person, not that I have anything against anyone's beliefs – I just prefer to keep my own to myself. Because of what we do and the things I've seen, I have a lot of grey areas that don't quite fit into any of the religions I know about yet...I prefer to keep my options open until I'm a little more sure.

That little trinket around my neck looked so out of place. It wasn't me or who I wanted people to think I am – I think, I mean how can I be sure who I am? If anyone would have told me a month ago I'd meet Akasha, or even hinted at what I've seen and done in the last two weeks, I would have called them crazy.

Boy, am I confused.

Heading into the kitchen I found Nana, Sue and Tobey waiting for me, all three seated at the table. Mr. Wu and Barney were out front changing the menu signs. Amazing how Nana can come up with such timely diversions to get them out of the way when she needed it. Just another reminder that my little Nana was not to be taken lightly.

I plopped down into an empty chair, as Nana passed me a plate of dim sum and a bowl of rice.

"Hey Sid," Tobey tentatively ventured. I never noticed just how much Tobey looked like a puppy when he's sad or upset. It was his eyes and the way they looked so unsure and lost, I could see his need for everything to be okay between us. I also saw so much more. Hurt. Fear. And Confusion. His eyes said all of that with just a glance.

I can't really blame him, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I'm pretty sure I meant to do permanent damage to him yesterday and I still don't know why. I don't even know why, I didn't feel the same now, seeing him now was okay, just like normal. I replied back, "Hey," and nodded at Sue.

After that we fell silent waiting on Nana to explain what was going on – had Kong Li hit me with a recipe? Maybe we were going to have to get some special ingredients to fix things, fix me back to normal. Normal...oh man, if this turned out to be a plot by Kong Li, would I suddenly be over my strange obsession with Akasha? Heck, would I want to get back together with Stacee?

Man, I really hate Kong Li.

Thinking much the same thing as me, Sue asked, "Nana is this the result of a recipe? Did Kong Li do something to Sid? Can we find a remedy?"

Nana looked at us solemnly, and shook her head no, then she answered, "No I am certain that this has nothing to do with Kong Li – at least not directly."

Okay that really got my attention, what could that mean? I am oh so confused. I blurted out, "So what do we do? What do I do"

"I'm still trying to get a complete understanding, but if the information this is not just your problem, it will eventually effect us all." With that she reached over and gently patted a jade Buddha pendant at Sue's neck, identical to mine. I looked over and saw that Tobey sported one too. I had missed the new addition of jewelry.

Nana continued, "The good news is I believe there is an answer to the problem."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Great!" chimed Tobey, "what do we have to do?"

* * *

**Well, well, well...where's this heading now?**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: School Showdown

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Three Delivery Trivia: Did the fact that Kong Li translates to 'Black Dragon' stand out to anyone else?**

**Special thanks to the wonderful readers of fanfiction! Thanks for reading my quirky little what if...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: School Showdown

Things are just happening around me and nothing seems real – I'm numb. Nana has to be wrong, 'cause if she's right...well its just not possible.

Tobey, Sue and I just barely made it to school on time after Nana finished telling us all that she knew, maybe I should say telling us what she suspects, because she's not sure if any of its true. I don't think it can be true

I trudged dimly from class to class, my head too thick with conflicting thoughts to focus on my lessons. On top of everything going on in my head, word had gotten around about my breaking up with Stacee. By the end of my third period class, I'd yelled at by three cheerleaders, quizzed by six jock types and glared at icily by Stacee throughout the entire third period Economics class.

Heading out of class for fourth period lunch, I managed a small sigh. I'd meet up with Tobey and Sue in the lunch room so we could talk this out some more and also find out if either of them had run across Akasha today. It's supposed to be her first day at Lam Senior High, but I'd been searching the halls for her all morning with no luck. If Nana's right, and she probably is – at least about this part, I'd be able to pick up her scent if she was in the building.

I made it to the cafeteria and saw Tobey at the end of the food service line. No surprise he was the first to arrive and was already getting his lunch, he's got a cast iron stomach that's never full.

As I got in line behind Tobey, I casually scanned the cafe. The usual characters were in their usual spots, that is everyone except me. For the first time in three months, I wasn't with hanging out with Stacee and her crew. For the first time in months I'd be back at the old table with Sue and Tobey.

Tobey and I were at the table with our food when Sue walked into the cafeteria. But even before I saw Sue, _**her **_scent reached me. Like a magnet drawn to metal, my eyes locked on the door waiting for her to enter the room. Two steps behind Sue, Akasha navigated the lunch crowd, following Sue's every turn and weave heading towards us.

Akasha cast me a quick glance with a smile and continued after Sue. They went through the shorter salad line and joined us at the table pretty quickly. Sue sitting across from me. Akasha next to me. Like Sue, Tobey and me, Akasha was wearing a new jade Buddha, that rested gently in the curves of her breast, which were accented by the v-cut of her t-shirt. I'd been fine until she was close enough to touch, now I really, really wanted to touch her.

"Hey," I told her, my eyes locked on to hers on their own volition.

"Hey," she responded in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I stayed frozen in her gaze.

"O-kay," Sue interrupted our stare session and pulled us back to earth.

"Man Sid, keep that up and you'll need a drool bib," Tobey teased, then added, "You know she's not food, you can't actually eat her."

How wrong he was. I was pretty sure I could and would eat her.

"Yeah, its a little spooky the way you two are so ga-ga all of a sudden," Sue said as she took a bite of her sesame noodle salad.

Akasha responded without looking away, "I can't explain it but I can't help it."

"Weird is what it is," Tobey stated flatly around a huge bite of sloppy joe. "I mean Nana has to be wrong, you can't really be dragons can you? I mean if Sid is one does that mean Sue is too? Will I have to find a new place to hide when she gets hit like you with a 'mating heat'?" Tobey emphasized 'mating heat' with air quotes.

"It's only a working theory," I said, finally dropping my gaze down to my now cold cheeseburger and fries, "Nana could be wrong."

"You think she's wrong? What you think this is some joke? Well who's playing it you or me? 'Cause it's not funny. Its so not funny, it's freaking me out." The panic in Akasha's voice grew with each word even though her voice stayed low.

The timbre of her voice set my nerves on edge, I didn't want her to be upset or scared – I didn't want to be the reason she was upset.

"Babe, no, that's not what I'm saying." I stopped realizing what I'd just said as Akasha, Tobey and Sue caught my words at the same time.

When did we progress to pet names? It just felt right. I mean she's mine right? At least that what every fiber of my being keeps yelling.

"Um, for the record, are you two an item now? Should we be expecting more cute names?" Sue asked.

"Ugh, this is just so embarrassing! I thought it was bad before, but now that everyone knows, its even worse." I exasperated.

"I don't mind the pet names," Akasha added in a soft voice that I noted was much calmer than before. Something about the softness of her voice, I found myself staring at her again, this time my hand finding hers under the table. I couldn't help but smile as the warmth of her skin caused my chest to ache.

"Forget that, should we be expecting little baby dragons around here soon?," Tobey added another uncomfortable question to the situation.

"But babies, human or dragon – gawd I don't want to think about that right now."

But even as she spoke the words, her scent spiked and filled my senses, she was aroused. Even with the jade charm on, I knew without a doubt the thought of us together turned her on and boy what that scent did to me...This time was different than yesterday, last time I lost all reason, this time I was fully aware and under control. My maddening urges were replaced by one simple desire.

Leaning forward, I told her, "Come here."

Without hesitation, Akasha closed the distance between us until our lips came together in a slow kiss. Just like before we clicked, like we were just made for each other, no hesitation as our tongues intertwined and we enjoyed the taste of our perfect match. I never guessed kissing could be this great.

"Sid! Knock it off people are staring!" Sue said as she kicked me under the table.

Shock and pain made me break the kiss, but even my throbbing ankle couldn't wipe the smile off my face. While it was easier to be around her and not try to jump her bones, I could still feel the connection, the pull to be near her and claim her as mine.

"Wow," I said as I looked into her face, amazed at how beautiful she was. She smiled and it made my chest ache even more.

"Yeah...there's nothing to worry about here...at this rate I'll be an uncle by early summer." Tobey was so not helping.

"You know Tobey, I really hope Nana and Mrs. Ma are right and I hope you go through this too, it'll be my turn to make fun," I told him as we got up to throw away our trays.

Tobey, tapped his chin and thought about it for a minute, "You know that's a very slim chance, I mean Sue maybe because your related, but what are the chances Nana could adopt kids from two dragon families?"

"Hmm, I'd say about as good as two dragons meeting randomly in a museum hall. Never doubt destiny and fate," Akasha replied with a grin. Tobey's smug look fell quickly.

Sue giggled as the bell rang and we headed for the door and to our next class, gym. I asked, quickly, "What's your next class?"

Even though Sue and Tobey were a year behind me I shared two classes with both of them. We were all in gym together, Sue and I had the same math class and Tobey and I had shop class together.

"Gym" Akasha replied as she handed me her schedule. She was in the same grade as me and had managed to get placed in all of my classes, Nana had said they would try to arrange it that way and obviously they succeeded. Nana's theory was that keeping us close would help minimize crazed urges and 'dragon-like' behavior.

Coming out of the locker rooms, Sue and Akasha walked over and joined me and Tobey on the bleachers while Coach Huang took attendance. Even in the boring gym uniform of white v-neck tee shirt and deep plum colored fitted shorts, Akasha was way hot. I was surprised Tobey didn't make another drooling comment when my eyes were glued to her shapely legs as she walked over. Akasha was carrying a small notebook, and as she sat down she leaned over and asked me, "Um, can I have your phone number?"

I was a little shocked to realize that things were happening so fast we hadn't even had time to trade phone numbers. Not that I planned to be far enough from her long enough to need to call her – but yeah, we needed to trade digits.

As I leaned over writing in her notebook, I did not see Stacee walking up to us until she was practically in my face. Funny how when Tobey's mouth could have been a big help, he chose that moment to be quiet and not warn me.

"Sid!" she seethed through clenched teeth. "You broke up with me for her!! You broke up with me for some fat-ass half-breed!"

"Uh, Stacee!" I was totally shocked. Beside me Akasha looked up her face filled with horror at my ex-girlfriends venomous words.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?! Do you know how many people have come running to tell me about you making out in the cafeteria with Mr. Ma's bastard daughter!!" Then Stacee leveled her ire on Akasha directly.

"And you!! Yep, I've got the full run down on you!!! You're just a big mistake Mr. Ma made as a teen ager and he is trying to make good on now. Heck I even know that your own grandparents don't want to acknowledge you!!"

Stacee's eyes locked on the Buddha hanging from my neck, I'd already forgotten it was there. Her icy glare went to the matching pendant on Akasha's neck and a scowl quickly formed.

"Ugh! Matching jewelry! You're already giving her gifts! Just how long has this been going on between you? You just broke up with me yesterday!"

Stacee's hand moved like lightening to grab Akasha's chain and with one smooth motion, the chain was gone, thrown hatefully to the floor.

Wrong thing to do.

Ever notice how real life happens faster than you think? In an instant I felt a flash of power and heat from Akasha as her hand lashed out at Stacee as her whole body lurched forward. I heard the sound of flesh striking flesh, Akasha's hand to a very surprised Stacee's jaw.

"Ew, that's gonna leave a mark," Tobey quipped staring at the spot that would soon be black and blue.

"Biǎo!! You hit my face!"

"Everybody just cool down," Sue tried to soothe the situation.

I grabbed Akasha by the waist and pulled her back before she could do any more damage. It was too late to prevent a crowd as Stacee always traveled with her faithful followers. The added shouting had caught the attention of Coach Huang and I could hear his voice as he thundered over.

"Okay, that's enough break it up! Now just what is going on here?"

Mr. Huang wasn't the biggest or most threatening teacher at school, but somehow he never really figured that out. I think he thought his uniform gray sweat suits and buzz cut were like a marine's uniform or something, because he always shouts when he talks and tries to furrow his brow to look extra mean and serious. But the guy is twenty pounds lighter than me and six inches taller – he's built like a scare crow, when I look at him I think birds should be scared not high schoolers.

Still in my arms, Akasha spat out through clenched teeth, "She started it!"

I could feel the heat continually rising on her skin and her desperate desire to break free. Both were not good, if she didn't calm down soon there'd be no way to stop her from changing like yesterday. Once her eyes changed, claws and smoke would be sure to follow. Also, she needed to calm down before she did permanent damage to Stacee – not that I cared about Stacee, but we'd never get out of here if that happened.

"I did not! That boyfriend stealing mŭ goŭ hit me first!," yelled Stacee.

Mr. Huang got fed up really quick with Stacee's use of bad language in front of him. "That's it young lady, report to the vice-principal's office – NOW!"

In my arms, Akasha still strained against me for the chance to finish what she started, even though my mind was clear, I could feel her need to remove a perceived threat – it was a primal, instinctive need. Stacee had made the first move and Akasha would finish it as a message to any other females.

Was this what I was like when I threatened Tobey?

As Stacee stalked towards the door, all the way muttering curses in Chinese, Mr. Huang turned back to the four of us.

Sue picked up the fallen charm and placed it in Akasha's hand. The moment she grasped it I could feel the change – her muscles relaxed and she began to grow cooler instantly. Just as I was about to let go, I felt her knees go weak and again tightened my grip pulling her to my chest.

Akasha's voice was strained as she struggled for control, "Sir, I swear I didn't start it...I hadn't even met or seen her before."

Mr. Huang lifted a hand to silence Akasha's explanation, then in a surprisingly calm voice, he said, "I saw her come over here, so I know she instigated it. I'll need a written statement from all four of you on my desk by the end of first period tomorrow."

"Um, yes sir," I managed to answer, shocked at how quickly the situation had turned around.

Mr. Huang took off his wire-rimmed glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket. Then with a look at Akasha he finished, "One of you show her to the nurse's office, she should have those scratches looked at before the next class."

Scratches? I turned Akasha in my arms to face me and the first thing I saw was four bright red welts on her chest just above her breasts. Stacee did that to her when she grabbed the necklace? No wonder Akasha saw her as a threat and struck so quickly. Mr. Huang blew his whistle and told the class we would be playing volleyball today. I could hear what he was saying, but it just wasn't sinking in – I was too focused on Akasha. Even with my instincts and emotions under control, I felt a growl rumble in my chest, this was not good.

Calmer now, Akasha's breathing had returned to normal and her attention was drawn to my face, obviously wanting to calm me, "They're just scratches, I'm fine."

I squeezed her to me lightly, I didn't want to let go, but logically I knew I had to, it was more important we made sure she was okay. Stepping back I managed to release her.

"Better safe than sorry. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," then we started moving for the door.

Things were quiet most of the way there until Akasha cast me a sideways glance, I knew something serious was on her mind.

"By the way, I am not fat, I'm a size six! Just because she's a size zero and makes everyone normal look fat...," Akasha groused, then she asked, "Do you think I have a fat ass?"

Even I know that's a bad topic to discuss with your girlfriend. Wait is she my girlfriend?

Luckily I didn't have to answer right away because we arrived at the nurse's office.

* * *

**FYI: Biǎo – slut; Mŭ goŭ – bitch;**

**Cheers!**

**3/30/2009**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Who Are You?**

The nurse checked Akasha out pretty quickly, handed her a tube of antibiotic cream then sent us on to biology class. We made it through the rest of the school day with no more problems. At three o'clock, Akasha and I headed to the museum to find more answers. Sue and Tobey left us heading to Wu's Garden to start the day's deliveries.

Yeah, that's what was supposed to have happened, but as soon as we stepped out of the nurse's office it hit me. A thick, foreign smell filled my nose – a scent that registered immediately as danger. Even with the jade talisman, I felt my head and chest grow hot and tense. It was like my instincts were warning me of an attack. Akasha must have smelled it too because she tensed beside me. Funny how even with the Buddha in place, instinct overrode logic, because even though skipping school is not my thing, I began pulling her towards the school exit.

Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately – pulling Akasha somewhere. But this time was different, she followed quickly, her eyes darting around wart that something was not right. "We need to get out of here."

The bell rang and the halls started to fill with noisy teens. I'd never be able to see a threat coming in the midst of all that chaos and the scent became stronger like something was closing in on us. I could feel heat rising to my skin as the smell continued to pelt my senses. Akasha's movements and breath were uneven as she said, "I know where we can go."

Finally out of the school, we hurried trying to appear calm and normal, as not to draw attention to our early departure. The fresh air was thankfully free of the irritating scent. As we turned the corner out of sight of the school, Akasha took the lead guiding us towards a bus stop. We waited less than two minutes before the A line bus arrived and we got on traveling north.

Moving to the seats near the back of the bus, I tried to calm my tense nerves. Akasha was quiet, blankly staring out the window.

"So what did you think of your first day of school?" I asked trying to make conversation.

Looking thoughtful for a second, Akasha replied with a smile, "You mean besides the running from some weird scent that makes my skin crawl? It was mostly okay, except for the episode with your psycho-ex. It's strange going to a school that's predominately Chinese students and teachers. It's sort of awkward."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about Stacee. So many guys at the school want to go out with her, I thought she'd just move on from me." Thinking over the rest of Akasha's statement, I understood what she meant. I'd seen some of the looks she'd gotten from people who'd probably heard the same things as Stacee. Let's just say, Akasha's mixed heritage was a bit of an issue. I hoped she didn't feel too uncomfortable, because having her there had made today wonderful for me.

"I mean, not just the Chinese kids were staring at us...it was like everyone was accusing us with their eyes. Everywhere I looked I felt someone was disapproving of us as a couple."

Wow. Double whammy. She picked up the same vibe from the Fringes? Fringes are what we call the kids bused into Lam High from the outside fringes of China Town. In general, Fringes aren't Chinese. So while Lam has about ninety percent Chinese students, a few other races go here too.

"Wow. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, the two guys in the team jackets in gym class stared at us for the whole period. And it wasn't a friendly look. It was so creepy, because its not like we were all over each other or doing anything that should have made them so tense."

Hm, two guys in team jackets...I knew instantly who she was talking about – it had to be Trevor Jackson and Marcus Purdue – Fringes. Trevor and Marcus were the football team's dynamic duo, they took a lot of pride in their skills and wore their team jackets everyday. In general, they both were pretty quiet off the field.

"Huh, that's strange. Those two are usually pretty cool, other than football they tend to hang with friends from their own neighborhoods. They tend not mix with Townies."

"Well maybe that's why they were so upset..."

"Huh?"

Akasha looked at me intently. "Um, Sid do I need to remind you, I'm only half-Chinese? Babe look at me..._really_ look at me, I've got slanted eyes but the world only sees the brown skin before it make a judgment - to everyone at school, I'm black. Like those guys, Trevor and Marcus. People can have strong feelings about interracial dating. I don't think they like our mixing."

Even though she said nothing else, the tone of her voice and the look in here eyes told me it as really bothering her. I said the only thing I could think of, "So what? That's their problem. Not ours."

Akasha gave me a small smile as she said, "We need to get off here."

We exited the bus and Akasha led us west along Broadway Street. I followed her as we walked down a quiet side street filled with a mix-matched string of small apartments. She turned up the walkway of a rather plain brick front building. I followed her inside and we began trudging up three flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Our old apartment," Akasha replied as we reached a shadowy landing on the fourth floor. The landing led to a single door. Akasha pulled out a set of keys, heading towards the door.

"It's not much, but it was home for the last five years," she told me over her shoulder as the keys turned in the lock. "We've still got six months on the lease, so my mom hasn't been in a rush to figure out what to do with our old things."

I walked in behind her, taking in a very modest studio apartment. Where as the house she lived at now, I would call posh, this apartment could best be described as functional. The first thing I took in was the living area had a tired futon near a small round wooden side table. Turning to the immediate right of the door was the kitchenette with a tiny two burner stove. dorm-sized fridge under the counter. Two straight back chairs sat at square table in the corner.

"So why did you want to come here?" I said still looking around, now peaking behind a row of curtains hung from the ceiling separating the back half of the space. Behind the curtain, was the 'bedrooms', if you could call it that. A second curtain divided the hidden space in two halves. Each half of the room had a bed and small dresser. Along the far wall in both areas were small clothes racks. It was empty now but it was easy to see that the small space had been their haven. Looking around I wondered if I had lived better than this at the orphanage.

Akasha placed her purse on futon then stretched. Somehow it soothed my nerves in an indescribably way, seeing Akasha visibly relax. She looked at me, then shrugged, answering, "I feel safer here than the new house."

Akasha sank into the futon, pulling her knees up to her chin. Neither of us knew what to say next. I wandered back from the curtain partition, heading towards the kitchen chairs. She watched me pull out a chair turn it backwards and straddle it facing her.

"Do you mind being here?" Akasha asked with the smallest hint of insecurity in her voice. "We could go to the museum, after all they're expecting us there."

She placed her feet on the floor and grabbed her purse, preparing to leave even though we had just arrived.

"No we don't have to leave just yet. Why did you want to come here?"

Akasha looked at me, her expression suddenly incredibly sad. "I don't know exactly. Everything's so different, so fast...I thought being back home would help me think. I don't understand what's happening – I really want to understand."

"Yeah, I know it sort of blows me away too."

With that same sad look, Akasha asked, "Who are you Sid?" Why does every cell in my body scream it knows you? For some reason I know I can trust you with my life...and my heart."

How do I answer that? Who am I? Before today, I would have said something simple like: Sue's brother, as a way of avoiding the question. But today I'm faced with a lot more questions than answers. More questions than I ever dreamed of as I looked at Akasha's pleading face. I had no answers for her, but my chest hurt with the need to comfort her and give her the answers that would give her peace.

She stared at me so quietly, her knuckles white from grasping her purse strap tightly as she waited unwaveringly for my reply. "Please tell me something...anything," she whispered breaking the silence between us, "I need to know everything will turn out okay."

I got up from my chair, moving over to join her on the low couch. As I sat down, I pulled her purse from her hands, setting it on the floor, then taking her hands into my own.

"I don't know who am. I've never known. I just know that I at Wu's garden, I found a purpose. But, now I don't even know how that purpose fits with everything else. I'm just as confused as you."

A deep sigh, escaped Akasha as leaned forward gently pressing her forehead to my chest. That small action tore at my heart as I whispered, "But I'll be anything I need to be for you."

Those soft almond shaped eyes that haunt my dreams looked up at me, taking my breath away even with the control of the Buddha.

"You scare me Sid."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as I searched her face for explanations, "I-I scare you? What did I do? I'll make it right."

"Not really you, but how I feel around you and about you. Look around, this is the world I come from. It's not much, but it was the best we could do before my dad came into our lives."

My phone began to chime:

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

Sue. I could tell there was more to the story, so I pulled out the phone and pressed 'IGNORE' then turned off the phone. I sat my phone on the side table then sat back on the couch giving Akasha my complete attention as I asked, "Tell me about it."

Akasha balled up on the couch next to me, reminding me of a broken toy. As the side of her face leaned on the back of the futon as she looked at me with those storm-filled eyes.

"It's a really simple story, my parents went to different schools but met at a party when they were fifteen. At first glance she said she couldn't turn away from him, she said it felt like a burning deep in her body. He felt the same mysterious pull and the two ended up in wrapped in each other's arms in a strange bedroom the next morning. Both were from good families and were embarrassed by what they had done. They both went home, confused and unsure to face their families respective wrath for staying out all night. For my mom, it was a nightmare – her mother was livid, berating her for days because of her 'wanton' behavior. A few weeks later my mom discovered she was pregnant. She said that the night before she found out she was pregnant she dreamed she was holding a baby girl and a voice on the wind whispered to her again and again 'Akasha'. From that moment she said she knew I was real and she loved me. Her mom told her that she, and I quote: "She would not be bringing some bastard child into her home." My mom ran away before she could be forced to have an abortion."

"She didn't know how to reach my dad to tell him. I was almost one before she finally got a message to him. She even took me to his family's house, but his mother swore that she'd hell would freeze over before she would recognize me as her grandchild or let my dad have a black girlfriend. My dad was seventeen, there was nothing he could do once his parents made up their minds. My mom took me and left again. From then on it was just me and her. My mom never hid things from me, so I always knew why life was so rough for us. She had no real education, no money, no family or friends and a kid to support."

"Wow," I said as I watch Akasha rub tears away with the back of her hand. I may be an orphan, but even in the orphanage I had Sue and Tobey – they were my family. Now at Wu's garden, I had not just Nana, but Barney and Mr. Wu – not a perfect family, but a family just the same and they wanted me. I wonder what it would be like to have both your grandparents disown you like yesterday's trash. I pulled Akasha into my arms as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I didn't know what to do as she she shook with sobs in my arms.

In a small voice, her check against my chest, Akasha asked, "It was just me and my mom for so long – and it was enough. Even though she hid it, I knew my mom was so lonely and she worked so hard to take care of us. I was so glad when we ran into my dad. I remember that day so well. We were just inside the border of China town, shopping at Jing Li's grocery. As we walked towards the bus stop, I was goofing around walking backwards chattering about something. I smacked into this guy and dropped my bag. As I'm crawling around the cement apologizing and trying to pick up our food, the guy goes 'Hayley?' I looked up and my mom and this guy are staring at each other like to guppies." Finally my mom looks at me with this strange smile and says, 'Akasha, say hello to your dad, Tony Ma.'

"A bus stop? You met your dad for the first time at a bus stop? That had to be strange."

"You have no idea," and for the first time since she had started her story, she managed to smile. "Before that I never really thought much about him. I guess I just assumed that like my grandparents, he would never want me so we'd never meet. But at thirteen standing in front of my dad for the first time I thought he would spit on me or something and then I'd just die. I wasn't ready to be rejected like that to my face. But he surprised me. My dad took the bag from me set it on the bench and grabbed me in a big hug, saying how glad he was to finally get to see me."

"That was way cool."

"Uh huh, turned out when he turned eighteen my dad tried to find us but couldn't. He had always wanted me."

Akasha buried her face against my chest as tears expressing joy and pain escaped. I did the only thing I could do, I held her and shared those feelings. In my heart I was really glad Mr. Ma was such a cool guy, I'd owe him forever for being good to Akasha.

"That was two years ago, he took us home that day and made us a part of his life until we all felt comfortable enough to make it permanent. Now I live in a big house, part of a well-to-do family. But I'm still the same girl I was two years ago. I'm still the girl that avoids friends too ashamed of her past and her present to let people find out.

She life lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"Do you know who I am Sid? I'm scared to let anyone get close, that way they can't reject me. I'm scared I'll do something stupid and repeat my mother's mistakes and end up back here. I'm scared of how much I want you – how deeply a part of me you feel."

Her mother's mistakes?

Her moth –

Now it made sense. As if all of our craziness wasn't enough, Akasha was haunted by the rejection her mother received for becoming pregnant. Here parents were the same age as we are right now when her mother got pregnant and found herself alone. The dream...Akasha said that I would get her pregnant...she thought I would do that then her alone leave her to repeat her mother's life.

I placed my hand under her chin and turned her face to me. "We are not your parents. And you are not a mistake. I know destiny created you _just_ for me, why else would I need you so much? Akasha, I don't understand much right now, but maybe someday I will, we will. We'll figure it out together."

"But what if we...I mean if I..."

"No ifs ands or buts, you are mine. And even though I don't know much about this dragon part of me, I'll use every ounce of it to keep you safe and beside me." With that I kissed her, feeling the soft petals of her lips return my emotions.

Every time I kiss her, I'm amazed at the taste of her lips and the way I hunger for her. A small warmth gathered in my chest, easily controllable with the help of the jade Buddhas. But even with the sensible part of my brain in control, I'd take her if she'd let me – every part of me, logical and instinctual knows she is meant to be completely mine.

"Do you want to be mine? Forever?" I asked, knowing I'd lose my mind if she denied me.

"Yes, yours and only yours...always," was Akasha's breathless reply.

I looked deep into her dark almond shaped eyes, one last question on my mind and heart, "Even if-"

"Even if..." She wasn't afraid anymore.

There was nothing left to say as I pulled her into my embrace.

* * *

**Cheers!**

**5/20/2009**


	8. Chapter 8: Dodging the Bullet

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

**WARNING: This chapter is dirtier than previous one! You've been warned leave now if easily offended!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dodging the Bullet**

There was nothing left to say as I pulled her into my embrace. The feeling of fire inside my bones began to flicker then ghostly flames reached out to meet her.

Sweet. Akasha tastes and smells so sweet, just like jasmine. I don't want to let her go, just get lost in her forever. It feels like I'm going insane having of her arms wrapped around me as her lips part letting my tongue dip inside. The softness of her skin, the way it feels to run my hands along her shoulder and back – I want more. I need to be touching all of her.

Akasha pulls back from our kiss to look me in the eyes, then her gaze drops to the collar of my jacket. Her hands move to pull the zipper down before she grasps the jacket pulling me to her.

It's funny how even though I think I've kissed a lot of girls, I've never been this serious before. I never dreamed it would be so...so natural. Every move I made was guided by pure instinct, I didn't have to think or fear. I wasn't nervous, but clear and intent as I laid Akasha back on the couch, reclaiming our kiss.

Soft hands slid along my shoulders pushing my jacket off. As the slight weight left me, I began kicking off my shoes – I wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. Akasha moaned as I lifted up slightly to grip the bottom of her shirt and tug it up over her head. I resettled against the soft hills of flesh, kissing along the the top as they spilled out from her bra. Akasha arched her back, as I molded my hands around the material covered mounds. Her hands moved to the small of my back sliding down to grip my ass and squeeze – now it was my turn to moan. The sensation of her touch made me ache and burn. My vision clouded with a red tint, but I didn't need to see for this to go where it needed to go. All I needed was Akasha.

Just like our first meeting, everywhere our bodies touched was on fire through our clothes making my dick hardened quickly. I rubbed my hips against hers with a desperate need. Having my tongue in her was not enough, I needed to plant my dick inside her to quell the burning. I needed her to ease the pain growing inside of me.

As my fingers began to work at the button of her jeans, there was no overhead voice or phone to break the spell and end our moment. Akasha's hands moved under my shirt, pushing it towards my shoulder. The button undone I raised my arms and let her guide the black material up and off, hearing it land on the floor. Akasha's leg rubbed slowly along mine, both of us still in our jeans.

I sat up, pulling Akasha with me. Holding her hand I took her back behind the curtain to one of the beds. I guess it had been her mother's as it was a full sized bed and the other was a twin. I stood there captured by the pure softness of her skin, running my fingers from her jaw to her collarbone.

I felt her fingers begin to undo my belt, my cock throbbed at the closeness of her hands. I fumbled with the hooks of her bra until it was open and the straps hung loosely, letting the globes hang freely. Akasha dragged my zipper slowly down as I moved my hands to her shoulder, sliding the straps from her shoulder. With a push my jeans slid over my hips as the bra slid down her arms to the floor at our feet.

For the first time I saw her perfect breast uncovered and open to my touch. My hands were drawn to touch her, I hadn't dreamed they'd be so beautiful. Her smooth light brown skin, each breast tipped with a luscious milk-chocolate colored peak. I palmed both, rubbing my hands across the mounds making Akasha moan. I moved my left hand to push the full tit up as I covered it with my mouth, instinctively sucking at and feeling it harden I my mouth. Akasha's hands move up to my head, her fingers interlacing through my hair as she pulled me close encouraging my exploration. I released her left tit to tease her right one. The whimper that slipped from her mouth was accompanied by a shiver I felt travel her spine. The burn in my chest, the throb in my cock and balls – every part of my body told me it was time to move this forward.

Releasing her breast, I stood up and guided her back on to the bed with a kiss. I trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts and then down to her stomach as I undid her zipper. Her familiar and enticing scent was so close it called to me. Once the zipper was down, I stood up and grabbed her jeans and pulled them down Akasha's hips and off her legs, leaving only her panties. Next I stepped out of my jeans, as I started pushing down my boxers. My ready cock sprang free as the underwear fell loosely around my feet. The only pieces of clothing left were Akasha's panties and my socks.

The feeling of cool air on my heated dick only made me ache more. I could smell her arousal – its call to my senses – so ripe. With a quick movement I pulled off her panties, stopped long enough to get rid of my socks and climbed onto the bed on top of her. I needed her so badly, there was no room for anything else but finishing what we had started two weeks before. As I pressed my weight to her body, Akasha spread her legs for me, allowing me to settle in against her hips. My rod-like cock poking eagerly against her as I lay down. I could feel the heat and moisture of her against my tip.

Akasha slid her hands up from the small of my back to my shoulders, holding me closely...waiting. Bracing my arms on either side of her head, I pushed forward and my cock struck home parting her smoothly as just my cock head made it inside her.

I began working my dick inside her pussy, from now on it was my pussy – mine. No one else would ever know the feel of this heaven. Only me. Even with just my tip inside her it felt fantastic. And it made me want to possess all of her...to plant my cock balls deep within her. I pulled out and watch Akasha literally shiver beneath me at the loss of the penetration. Back in I surged this time taking more of her as my own. She squeaked loudly as her pussy spasmed wildly around my dick. I pulled back again, pressing my hips harder this time into her body.

Akasha cried out and her hands moved quickly to block my hips from pressing further. I smelled the faint scent of blood and wondered if I'd popped her cherry. I looked into her pain-filled eyes as she pleaded softly, "It hurts..."

"Shh," I soothed, "it'll be okay. Tell me when okay?"

Akasha nodded. I leaned in capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Her lips parted letting me steal her taste. There was blood in her mouth, she had bit her tongue when I thrust in. I hadn't claimed her yet, but I waited for her to relax before I moved further, my attention moved to our kiss.

Hungry for every part of her, I dove into her mouth again and again. Akasha responded letting her tongue brush mine with teasing strokes until I groaned with a need for more. She pulled back and whispered, "Do it now."

As soon as the words reached my ears, I surged into her, forcing her body to accept my total length. I felt her tear around me and the tightness as I feed the entire length of my dick into her until we were pressed tightly together. The smell of fresh blood reached my nose again, this time I was sure where it came from. I barely noticed the bite of Akasha's nails in my skin or the way her left leg shook against me. The tears that escaped her eyes told me a million truths about what she had just willingly given me.

"Mine. You are mine," I said into her ear, my voice suddenly raw and gravelly. All that mattered in the world to me at this moment was that I had her.

Slowly I began to pump her, in short strokes that made her arch her back and whimper in pleasure and pain. I watched as the pain became pure pleasure and felt her start to move against me, her body asking for more. Akasha's hands moved down to grip my ass, pulling me closer with each stroke.

Each stroke was like lighting a match along the length of my dick. Feeling the friction of her pussy against my dick. I felt the searing heat that had tormented me flow into her. A maddening need to empty my load into her pressed at my balls. I sped up our rhythm, pumping hard and deep with each stroke. Akasha lay beneath me panting and moaning loudly every time I pressed home. My fingers dug into her hips as I felt her start to spasm and buck. I couldn't stop, as I stared at her amazed as she started to cum on my dick. Two strokes after Akasha's orgasm started, I blew my lid, pumping searing hot loads of my cum into her with each stroke. With each stroke my balls ached and my heart pounded, it was so good I couldn't help straining forward with each shot, aching to be deeper inside her.

I watched Akasha come down as I continued to thrust inside her, greedily wanting the feelings to last forever. With a last thrust, I lay down on top of Akasha, crushing her breast to me in my exhaustion. It felt like I had given her all my strength and was left feeling weak all over. Pressed together I could feel her racing heart next to mine.

"I can't move yet," I told her, worried I might weigh too much. Our bodies were still joined together. Even though my empty cock was growing soft, we were pressed so closely together it would stay inside her until I moved enough to get my seven inches of limp man meat out.

"Mmm, its okay," Akasha purred. "Can we stay like this forever?"

I nuzzled her ear, that small movement all I could manage with my fatigue and replied, "Yeah, forever."

"I love you Sid."

Those four little words rang through me waking up every nerve. I found the strength to roll us onto our sides, my cock sliding free as we did. I needed to look Akasha in the eye as I replied, "Wo ai ni, Akasha."

With a smile, Akasha snuggled against my chest and we fell asleep with the early afternoon sun shining in the window on us.

I woke up a little later, the sun was still up but was quickly moving to the horizon. Akasha was still asleep, her head on my arm as she curled her naked body into mine. She looked cold. As I tugged the sheet up around her, my stomach grumbled and I realized we'd need food soon.

I gently pulled my arm from under Akasha's head to sit up on the side of the bed. Surprise, surprise I had a full on woody. I stared at myself, seeing the flecks of our dried fluids and specks of Akasha's blood dotted across my cock and thighs. The jade necklace hung down my back. I pulled the charm around to the front of my neck as I told my cock, "Down boy! Food now, fun later."

I stood up and slipped into my boxers and jeans. I scanned the floor for my shirt, but saw only my socks, Akasha's panties, bra, and jeans. I picked up the socks perplexed about my shirt, until I remembered I'd taken that off while we were still on the couch. My jacket and shoes were there also.

Finally dressed, I went back to the bed, leaning into Akasha's ear and whispered, "I'll be back, going to get us dinner."

With a quick peck to her cheek, I slipped out the door taking her keys with me. We weren't in Chinatown, but just outside of it. The funny thing is I knew that the area we were in was where Nana's magical border existed, sort of like a mini-limbo zone. Very little chance that I'd see anyone that knew me.

Lucky for me we had passed a burger joint only a block or so away while walking to the apartment. I walked there at a brisk pace, anxious to get back to Akasha. I ordered six burgers, two fries and a couple of drinks. I figured we'd need something again either later today or tomorrow – I had no intention of going home tonight or being separated from Akasha. Not now or ever would I let her go and I needed to time to think up a plan. Yep, I needed time to think and to make her moan beneath me again.

By the time I walked back into the apartment, it was starting to get dark outside. I flicked the switch to light the quiet room. Setting the drinks on the small counter over the fridge. I walked behind the curtain to find that Akasha was still asleep, sprawled lazily across the bed. I sat on the bed, first just staring at the smooth curve of her shoulder, the river of ebony hair around her. Even covered up and asleep I felt heat begin to pool in my groin. Pushing my desire down, I focused on the fact that I needed to wake her up and let her eat.

With a gentle nudge, I called her name. Sleepy eyes, blinked open as a smile spread across her face as she looked up at me and said, "I had a good dream."

A dream? That made me remember our shared one and I asked, "In this one do I get you pregnant?"

Akasha sat up holding the sheet over her breasts with one hand as the other reached out to stroke my face, "No not in this one. In this one you told me you love me."

"I did that. I told you 'I love you'. I really do."

Our lips met again in a kiss that made me groan from the feeling of my need growing in my jeans. As the kiss ended, I held up the sack filled with burgers and fries as I told her, "Get up, I brought food."

Akasha slid to the edge of the bed, not putting her feet on the floor but scanning the floor like it was a patch of poison ivy.

"What are you doing?" I asked not sure what she was doing.

"I'm looking for my clothes. Where's my shirt?"

I smiled with what I was sure was a wolfish smile, "I had the same problem, its probably near the futon. But you don't need to get dressed just to eat."

To emphasize my point, I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes and socks. Then I stood up and pulled of my shirt, followed by my jeans and boxers, all of them ending up in a pile on the floor again.

Akasha stared at my semi-hard cock and exclaimed, "Sid!"

"Get used to seeing it." I grabbed her hand pulling her up from the bed, gripping the sheet and pulling it from her grasp until she stood as naked as me. I patted her butt and told her, "Besides, I don't know why you're shy now - we already had sex."

Akasha still blushed as she nodded. "Mhm, be right back," she told me as she hopped over the clothes on the floor and into the bath room, I watched the way her butt bounced with each step and my semi-hard dick worked its way closer to rock hard.

I heard a flush and the water run, then Akasha stuck her head out the door and called, "Hey Sid, come here."

I walked into the bathroom, just as Akasha put the lid down on the toilet, "Sit down," she told me as she ran water on a wash cloth in the sink. Curious, I sat down still checking out the heavenly curves of her hips and butt. Akasha squeezed the water from the towel, then knelt on the floor in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, having a few ideas but not daring to hope.

"Cleaning you up...we made an um...mess. Besides you're right I need to get used to seeing _it_." With that she ran the towel gently along my right thigh, removing the dried fluids still stuck to my skin. My dick jumped from the feeling of the cool towel and the sight of her naked body kneeling between my legs.

"Oh!," Akasha squeaked and her eyes grew wide when my dick jerked on its own. She paused for a moment then moved her attention to my my left leg. This time she wiped the towel in small circles that started the feeling of fire to throb in my balls. I held my breath waiting for the heavenly feelings to end, with no such luck as she finally focused on my aroused cock.

Starting at the tip Akasha carefully wiped the head, then around the rim. There was no way to stop my rod from leaking pre-cum as she toyed with my dick head. She wiped away the first drop, then moved to cleaning my shaft, focusing on the underside of my shaft. As the towel moved down my dick another bead of pre-cum seeped out and I couldn't hold back a moan.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked.

I nodded too enthralled to tell her just how right it felt. Again the towel moved to steal away the moisture, the movement continuing down my shaft again this time along the top. With final care and tenderness, Akasha, rubbed the towel along my groin and balls, leaving me clean and horny. She stood up placed the towel back under the running water, then squeezed out the excess water again then handed me the towel with a look of expectation.

"You want me to do you now?"

"Yep from now on I take care of you and you take care of me."

I smiled as she stepped closer to me. So close I couldn't help but inhale her womanly scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled again, a moan rumbled I my throat. I leaned forward pressing my nose against her mound. I could only describe the scent as sweet and ripe. I could drink her scent all day and never get enough. I like the way she also carried my scent lightly mixed with hers, knowing her body belonged to me.

Akasha tapped my shoulder to remind me of my purpose. I told her to place her foot on my knee to give me better access. She lifted her left leg and rested it on my thigh. I rubbed the towel along her thigh from the bend of her knee back to her groin. Reaching her pussy, I rubbed the towel across her mound, removing the dried white and red flakes. I intentionally avoided her sweet smelling slit wanting to enjoy that scent a moment longer. I nipped at her thigh, lightly teasing her then moved her foot back to the floor. I nudged her right leg and patted my thigh, Akasha changed her position, again standing in front of me. Again I rubbed the towel from her knee to her groin. Moving my attention to her sweet pussy, I slid two fingers along her slit, curious just how wet she was. My fingers slipped easily along her skin, coming back shiny and wet. Curious I licked my fingers and found that she tasted as good as she smelled.

A tap to my shoulder again reminded me to focus...there'd be time later to explore her taste. Placing my fingers against her folds I spread her nether lips as I swiped the towel along the slippery line. Akasha's leg quivered as I carefully used the cloth to sop up the moisture leaking from her body.

As I finished and placed her leg on the floor, standing to put the towel in the sink, I told her, "Either those burgers better be really good or you had better eat fast."

She turned to walk out of the small room, but I pulled her back, stealing a quick kiss, "Let me go first because if I have to watch your butt walk to the table, you'll never get there."

I left the bathroom first only to hear Akasha all but purr, "Yeah well this view does great things for me too."

I think I just got a compliment on my butt! Sitting down with a smile as she joined me, I thought, '_Hmm, she likes my butt.'_

"So do you think sniffing me is going to be 'normal' for us?"

"The way you smell, yeah."

Akasha wondered, "That has to be part of the whole dragon thing right?"

I shrugged, I had no more answers than her and after smelling her in the bathroom, I had two new questions: why did I know from just her scent she wasn't pregnant but she was fertile?

"What is it about my smell you like? I mean what do I smell like to you?" she asked with curious eyes as she munched on lukewarm french fries.

"At first sort of like jasmine, but also sweet. Over the last two weeks your smell has gotten a lot sweeter – I get an image in my head like fruit ripening. Which now that I think about it explains what I smelled in the bathroom."

"Huh?" she asked as she pulled the tomato out of a burger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant but you're fertile. It's like the more I'm around you the more the smells make sense. Hey, how do I smell to you?" I asked her wondering if I had the same effect on her as she had on me.

"You smell good – like roasted almonds. Your smell effects the way I feel – when you're near; it makes me calmer, sort of warm and safe. Your smell changes too when you're excited – then your smell is sort reminds me of a mix of almonds and chocolate. Funny now that I think about it the smell at school was sort of nutty, but like burnt nuts, it was just different – it made me feel edgy and slightly sick."

"Hmm, well I already knew I wasn't pregnant," she stated matter-of-factly, bringing the subject back around.

Now it was my turn to be curious. With a raised eyebrow, I asked, "So how did you know?"

"I remember what I felt in the dream and that didn't happen."

"That must make you feel better. I'll go back out after we eat for condoms," I told her, feeling a weight hitting me in the chest. "Maybe the dream was wrong, maybe it was just a dream."

My chest grew tight and hot, but I tried to ignore it as the feeling grew. For a moment I was lost wondering what was going on with my body now. Akasha's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, I can feel in my whole body that they are more than just dreams. Almost like it has to happen."

"What does that mean? Wait...did you say dreams -plural?...Did you have another one?"

"Um, yeah, it was really short just you and me all fiery and smokey like before. You were holding me from behind, your hands were rubbing my stomach in circles and I could feel it...a baby moving inside me. The baby moved under your hand then you whispered you loved me and our baby."

_Whoa_. Even as she described it I could see it in my head. Didn't we just dodge that bullet? I mean, we had sex...really good sex and she's not pregnant. So that's good right? But funny enough the pain in my chest left. This has to be a joke, a freakin' cosmic joke on me.

Kya!! Somebody tell me I can't be destined to be a fifteen year-old dragon with a pregnant dragon girlfriend.

* * *

FYI: Wo ai ni – I love you;

**Cheers!**

**7/01/09 12:10 AM**


	9. Chapter 9: Choices

**I am not the owner or creator of Three Delivery, but I think it rocks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Choices**

We decided to be smart and get the condoms. So I found myself back out in Akasha's old neighborhood this time heading over two blocks to the drug store. Again, good thing it's not Chinatown – everyone knows Nana, no way to buy them there without her finding out.

As I walked back to the apartment for the third time that day, I tried to work through things in my mind. Being here with her was great but we both knew it couldn't last. The fact was it would only be a matter of time before someone looked for us here. There was no way around having to go back and face Nana and Akasha's family. But the most important fact to me was that I wasn't giving her up.

And while not pregnant worked a lot better for me, pregnant had definite benefits. If Akasha was pregnant, that would at least mean they had to let me see her and our kid. Along with a serious concern of how I could care for her and a kid.

What the heck have I gotten myself into? My logical mind said we should go home now before anyone started seriously searching for us, but I couldn't. That strange smell at school haunted me. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew we couldn't go home yet.

What was that smell? Akasha had said it reminded her of burnt nuts, close to my scent but different. But why did it make her nervous and edgy?

Oh. My. God!

A terrifying thought hit me: There were other dragons at my school. Male dragons. That had to be it. We covered this in biology, most animals can tell when a competitor gets near its territory. Crap! It only made sense that we weren't the only ones. And since up until two weeks ago, I hadn't known I was a dragon, I probably had never noticed dragons at my school.

There was no way in hell she was going into back to Lam High now, over my dead body!

I picked up to a jog, suddenly anxious about leaving Akasha alone. My unmarked and unclaimed mate was alone and other dragons, male dragons looking for a mate could be anywhere.

* * *

I'd been gone for just over a half an hour. It was dark outside and inside when I returned. Closing the door softly behind me, I headed straight to the bed. Akasha was once again asleep, lying in the bed looking peaceful and beautiful.

I opened the box before setting the package of condoms on the floor and began undressing. Naked, I slid into the bed beside her pulling her to me, pressing her back against my chest and curling around her. There was no way I could sleep, the thought of other dragons lurking nearby made me tense even with the jade talisman. But holding her close, feeling her breathe in and out, calmed me enough to wait for her to wake up.

I watched the light of the moon shine in the window, even in the dark I could see as well as in the day – another benefit of the dragon changes I guessed.

The real benefit was the way I could see every little move and nuance of Akasha's sleeping form. Just the way her skins looked so smooth and soft was mesmerizing. So while she breathed softly in her sleep, I watched her.

She turned onto her stomach, pushing the sheet down off her body, baring the curve of her ass to my gaze. How could one girl have so many curves and soft places? I trailed my hand along the edge of her shoulder, feeling the warmth of the soft flesh. The stroke continued to the center of her spine, she squirmed ever so slightly...She's ticklish. Then I wondered where else?

Starting at her shoulder, I brushed my lips along her shoulder blade nipping slightly here and there, Akasha rewarded me with a moan. I moved on to the ticklish spot in her back, licking her soft and slow, just a whisper of a touch. That worked like magic, she woke up lifting her head to ask, "Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"Right now? Tasting you," I replied. "You taste good."

"Mmm, when did you get back?"

"Over an hour ago. I want you," I told her as I dipped lower to place a kiss on each perfectly round cheek. Akasha's scent spiked sweet and strong into my nose. She was ready for me.

Akasha turned over and welcomed me into her arms. I dove into her, kissing her deeply then moving down her neck and chest to suck a tanned nipple into my hungry mouth. My dick was hard again trapped between us, throbbing for attention. I decided it could wait as I moved to the other breast, biting and sucking as Akasha writhed and moaned.

"Mmm," she moaned, "why aren't you inside me yet?"

The feeling of heat pounded in me. I reached over the side of the bed grabbing a condom. I rolled off Akasha to open the package and roll the sheath on. She watched me in the dark, her hand stroking my neck as she waited.

Bagged and ready, I rolled back on top of Akasha and drove my dick home inside her. This time I didn't hesitate, finding my rhythm easily. It wasn't the same feeling as before, being separated from her by the rubber, but it was still good being inside her. I pumped her vigorously until about the fourth or fifth stroke, I felt the condom move and pinch.

I pull out to find the condom had broke and the part that remained had rolled around my cock like a vice. I grumbled irritated at the interruption, Akasha's scent growing intense and sweet calling me to her. I wanted to be inside her filling her but here I was pulling of a broken condom, just to put another back on. Again her scent spiked, I felt a growl in my chest, behind the logic, a part of my mind roared with the need to take Akasha, mark her and claim her. But the talisman held my instincts and actions in check. Logic and common sense said put on another condom then take her. But the burn in my chest said make her mine even as I picked up a second condom.

"Agh!" a growl of frustration escaped me. I needed to make sense of what I was feeling. Not looking at Akasha because I feared I'd lose control, I asked her, "Tell me again about the scent at school."

"Huh," she was obviously confused not expecting this conversation now, but she answered anyway, "It was sort of nutty but dark somehow, I can only describe it as almost a burned smell."

"Apart from the burned aspect, was it like my scent in some ways?"

"Well...um, I guess, but still different."

"Could you pick out one smell?"

"No it sort of reminded me of a can of mixed nuts, that's what made it so sickly - too many scents mixed up together."

"I think we both smelled other dragons. From the way you describe it I think more than one – all male. That's the reason I had to drag you out of school. Did you study mammal mating practices in your old school? I think I automatically knew that I couldn't let them near to you, because I knew I hadn't claimed and marked you yet."

"Oh crap!"

Hadn't I said the exact same thing?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm how I felt, but a fresh rush of Akasha's scent called to me. "Babe, I want to claim and mark you, but I think we both know what could also happen if I do. If I don't I could lose you..."

Akasha grabbed the condom from my hand and threw it on the floor. "I'm not afraid," she said as she then pulled her chain with the jade Buddha over her head and dropped it on the floor.

"Are you really sure?" I asked, even as I watched her pupils turn blood red and felt heat radiate off her skin.

She nodded slowly, licking her lips as she looked at me. Her hand clasped around my chain, yanking it quickly up and off my body, dropping to the floor with hers. The heat that had been smoldering inside my chest and joint roared to a flame as I watched Akasha smile showing me a gleaming set of upper and lower fangs.

I could feel my own teeth extending as I pulled her down on the bed beneath me. I nuzzled my nose along her neck and breasts enjoying the smell of my mate in full bloom. Impatient and needy, Akasha pulled my head back up to meet me in a kiss, as her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me to her.

I could feel every movement she made as she demanded my entrance. Her kiss moved from my lips down my throat as she rolled us until she was on top straddling me. A wicked smile looked down on me as she continued kissing my neck and chest, stopping to treat me to the same torture I'd given her: licking and nibbling my nipple.

Her hands pressed against my chest as she ground her hips against my hard cock. I pulled her lips back to mine. She broke the kiss to move back to my neck, this time she bit down on the flesh. I felt her teeth pierce my flesh and moaned as the sensation went straight to my cock.

Akasha sat back and looked a me again with that wicked grin and mewed, "Mine."

I felt all logic snap. I rolled her back under me taking control of her movements. Flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up to my chest, holding her to me with one arm as I grabbed a pillow with my free hand and stuffed it under her hips. Pushing her back down on her elbows I spread her legs holding her in place with my arm wrapped around her waist as I covered her with my body.

"Mine," I whispered into her ear as I began stroking into her pussy. Akasha threw her head back against me and moaned on the first stroke, her body giving in to small spasms as I pounded her from behind. It was time I claimed her beyond any doubt. Her sweet scent hit my nose as I filled her rhythmically. I could feel her pulse race and her knees quake as I drove her toward orgasm.

"Agh," I strained to be deeper inside her.

"Oh God! Yes!" Akasha's voice quaked as she started to cum.

I could feel the way she spasmed and fought to move. But the dragon part of me demanded control for this claiming – it was just instinctive. As she clamped down on my cock, I started to cum, moving in time with her. As sperm began moving from my balls to my cock, I found my spot and bit down. I made my mark on the soft spot on her neck, just above her collarbone, as I placed my claim inside her. In my mouth, the coppery taste of Akasha's blood rolled over my tongue.

Moving deep inside Akasha, I pushed my seed deeper with each stroke. As our orgasms slowed and calmed, I felt her body grow limp with fatigue in my arms. I lowered her gently down onto the mattress. She panted, laying her head wearily on her arms in front of her. Just like the first time we made love, I stayed lodged inside her, this time not just with my cock but my teeth also.

A growl rumbled in my chest as I gently stroked the side of my mate's face. With each breath, I took in her scent and waited. Akasha's breathing returned to normal slowly, but my heart was still pounding, adrenaline pushed me, keeping my hold on her flesh taut.

She made mall mewing sounds intermittently, the sounds were strangely comforting to me as we lay there not moving and otherwise quiet.

"Ah," she moaned at the same moment I smelled her scent changed.

I opened my mouth and released her skin, licking the wound tenderly. In her ear, I whispered once more, "Mine."

"Yours. All yours."

* * *

Cheers!


End file.
